The cosmetics industry is constantly developing products to improve the condition and appearance of skin, particularly skin that gradually develops fine lines, wrinkles, or deeper creases and folds due to damage and aging. Consumers increasingly demand the youthful look. They seek products that mitigate or delay the dermatological signs of chronologically- or hormonally-aging skin, as well as skin aging due to environmental stress, such as fine lines, wrinkles, sagging skin and other conditions due to a progressive loss of cell growth, proliferation and functionality in the epidermal and dermal skin layers. During the aging process, the complexion of the skin, i.e., the color and appearance of the skin, deteriorates slowly either from aging and/or intrinsic or extrinsic factors. For example, premature aging and wrinkling of the skin may be accelerated by excessive exposure to the sun and other damaging elements, frequent use of tobacco products, overactive facial expression muscles, poor nutrition, or skin disorders. Numerous cosmetic and medical treatments have been developed in an attempt to treat environmentally damaged, aging or aged skin. However, such cosmetics or treatments commonly contain harsh ingredients or components that are frequently associated with consumer discomfort, such as burning, itching, and redness. Invasive techniques are available to reduce the appearance of fine lines, wrinkles, or skin folds; however, but these are often risky and require the supervision or assistance of a physician, which can be inconvenient and costly. While historically, non-invasive treatments have had only minimal success. Regardless of the cause of facial creases or folds, safe and effective treatments for reduction or elimination of these problems have been exceedingly difficult to achieve.
Sensitive skin was found to involve the release of neuropeptides from nerve fibers. One such neuropeptide is Calcitonin Gene-Related Peptide (CGRP) which originates from epidermal and dermal nerve endings. Therefore, scientists have searched for CGRP antagonists to reduce the release of these neuropeptides which are associated with respiratory, inflammatory, allergy, and dermatological diseases, disorders and conditions. For example, the dermatological conditions include eczema or prurigo. Similar to neuropeptides, neurotransmitters are endogenous chemicals which relay, amplify, and modulate signals between, for example, a neuron and a cell. One type of neurotransmitter is acetylcholine which is inclined to cause excitatory actions in the central nervous system. However, in the peripheral nervous system, acetylcholine activates muscles, and is a transmitter at the neuromuscular junction connecting motor nerves to muscles.
Botulinum toxin is a neurotoxic protein produced by the bacterium Clostridium botulinum, and is believed to be the most toxic substance presently known. Botulism is a type of food poisoning when a neurotoxin from Clostridium botulinum is ingested, such as botulinum toxin A. Basically, the botulinum toxins block the signals that normally instruct your muscles to contract. Botox® is a trade name for botulinum toxin A and is commonly used in cosmetic procedures to reduce or eliminate the appearance of wrinkles.
However, one of the disadvantages of using Botox® is that the administration must be an injection administered directly to the desired location. injections are inconvenient and in view of the lethality of botulinum toxin, must be administered by an experienced or trained person. Moreover, oftentimes there is bruising at the injection site which may last about 7-10 days. Other adverse effects of Botox® when used for cosmetic purposes include, but are not limited to, headaches, focal facial paralysis, muscle weakness, dysphagia, flu-like syndromes, and allergic reactions.
There remains a need for compositions which effectively reduce signs of aging without any or limited negative side effects. As a result, consumers seek convenient, effective and preferably natural compositions that do not cause discomfort, burning, itching, and other unwanted side effects. Active ingredients and components derived from plants and plant seeds have commonly been employed for a myriad of medicinal, therapeutic and cosmetic purposes.
Thus, there is a general need in the cosmetics industry for products that retard or counter the aging effects on the skin, and more specifically for products that produce such effects without undesirable side effects. In particular, there remains a need for compositions that have anti-aging and skin texture benefits using, for example, natural materials, such as but not limited to plants or fungi, as active components.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art nor should the citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes “prior art” to the instant application.